


Burn my dread - Babe

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ann and Ryuji bestfriends, But Morgana can talk, Courtship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Top Akechi Goro, Top Goro Week (Persona 5), Vice president Akechi Goro, akeshu - Freeform, ex-friends, guitarist akiRen, pianist Akechi Goro, shuake, transfer student Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: An AU where Akira got rejected in Middleschool and decided to still follow Akechi in Highschool.Cat and Mouse.Chasing oblivion.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	Burn my dread - Babe

_People come and they go_

_Some people may stay with you though._

_I am all alone tonight and I kept on_

_Asking myself questions._

-No More What Ifs ( _Lyn Inaizumi_ )

  
Akira Kurusu POV

Akechi Goro had always been the kind of person who liked making people smile. When we were kids, he never hesitate to greet everyone, anyone. He's always willing to stretch his pale-white hands to lift me up when I fall, when I tripped or even when I'm just lonely sitting alone inside our middle school classroom. Fixes my crumpled uniform, combing my fair with his thin neat fingers. He was my first friend. My first crush. My inspiration.

My family and I always switch places because of our hotel business. We stay roughly 6 months to 3 years or so. Depending on the need. I always thought if I can graduate on time. I almost never have a chance to speak with my parents - never really have a chance to ask them to help me with homework. I somehow despise them. But no need to worry, Akechi Goro is here for me. Yes. He's here, ~~until I confessed to him.~~

Akechi Goro, with the wind blowing his short fluffy brown auburn hair. Round eyeglasses that I presume to be just for fashion. Wearing our middle school Yasogami High uniform, perfect white teeth, plump lips, puffy cheeks and all. I feel really giddy. He's going to graduate and move to Aoyama-Itchome, neighborhood in Tokyo that I never heard of. I have thought about this countless of times, however I want to live my life without "what ifs".

If he feels the same way, then its all good. If not, then, hello. I'm not called a delinquent for nothing. If I can't tell him personally, then I just have to ambush and burn my dread, babe.

"A-Akechi-senpai!"

"Ah Kurusu-chan!" what's with that gorgeous face, I really want to punch him sometimes.

"Why are you here? You don't have classes, correct? I was about to head home. My mother cannot come so I -"

Extending my right arms with a bouquet he personally picked and arranged himself. Representing the years that we've known each other. The years that his light saved me countless of times. 2 tamed Lavender roses * _love at first sight*,_ tiny white clovers * _think of me_ *, a yellow tulip * _sunshine in your smile_ * and last but not the least a red camellia * _love, passion, and deep desire_ *. My free hand behind my back, I may act cool with my eyes straight with his caramel ones, but fuck I just can't, okay? I need support, god damn it. I sincerely hope I got the meanings right. I spent half week on this shit.

Suddenly, the air feels a bit chilly in summer.

I can still remember the twist in his demeanor. His face showed, for the first time, a face I never knew he can make. I was frozen in place. My whole body feels numb. My heart crack, tears falling in my cheek, while I look at the bouquet on the ground - after he slapped my trembling hand, watching him walk without looking back at me, watching him disappear after a left turn from the school gate.

My mind kept replaying what words came from the mouth of my first love as I picked up the bouquet and threw it in the trash.

_"I actually prefer Petunias, Kurusu-chan"_

_TBC_


End file.
